


Just A Slave To Rock & Roll

by kai_louu (orphan_account)



Category: All Time Low, Asking Alexandria, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, kik group chat, kikfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kai_louu
Summary: It's easy to find love in highschool, but when you find love in your group of friends, you know things are going to get reckless, especially when some of those friends are also part of your band.





	1. Chapter 1

The bell shrieked through the school signalling the end of the day, and everyone in a certain class were glad that the day is over. Glad that the week is over. Especially one boy named Tyler, who was sick of seeing Debby's face, but it was inevitable. Her lips were constantly locked with Josh's, his best friend who he just so happened to be crushing on. He hated Debby with a passion; since the day he met her in the first grade. He hated how she constantly bothered everyone, how she clung to Josh constantly. But now, he hated her even more. Tyler isn't usually the sort of person to hate someone, but Debby was an exception. She was distracting Josh from his studies, duties at work and in their two man band. They did have other members, but they all eventually left, some simply because they also disliked Debby and others because Josh had fought with them having found out that she'd cheated on him. Yet he stuck by her. He stayed with her not because he was in love, but because if he didn't, she would tell the whole school his deepest, darkest secrets, and he was afraid. Tyler was afraid for him, too, but Josh's fear was worse. Brendon, one of Tyler and Josh's closest friends noticed this change in Josh's behaviour and was planning to talk to Josh later that day, since a lot of them were going on a camping weekend together, although it wasn't exactly camping. They were staying in log cabins at a holiday place not too far from their town, but it was considered a camping trip because they would have to do basic camping things to stay alive and tolerable to one another for the five day weekend, since school had just finished for summer. Several hours past and they had all finally arrived at the 'campsite', each choosing where they wanted to sleep in which cabin. Luckily, Debby had not been invited, but one other had. Her name was Lynn. She'd known everyone for quite a while and was actually the one who helped arrange the trip, since her family would come to this holiday place often, but she told her family they could go abroad, without her this year. She wanted to make memories with her friends while she still could before most of them entered their last year of highschool. Lynn decided that instead of staying with her bandmates, she would stay with the other girls; Hayley, Melanie and Ashley. Although Melanie and Ashley hardly got along with eachother, they both got on with Lynn and her girlfriend Hayley quite well, which is why they ended up going, despite knowing that the other would be there. However, it wasn't long before someone knocked on the door, asking Lynn if she would help look for firewood and then help light the fire. Lynn knew that she was only being asked because she knows her way around the woods and where the best place to get the wood from. She left the three girls to search for firewood alongside Josh and Brendon, talking to them casually until Josh asked why Lynn didn't invite Debby. "I don't like her" Lynn stated simply "I'm like Tyler, I barely dislike anyone but her.. Shes just.. It's hard to explain, you know? She gives me bas senses of feeling and my stomach churns at the thought of her stealing you from Tyler. He doesn't deserve it, Josh. Whenever you guys go out, you invite Debby along and it hurts him so much, I cant bare to see him get hurt because she hurt you. And you know she will, she's done it plenty of times before, remember?" "But this time's different" Josh spoke, "She promised that she wont do anything" "That's not the point, Josh" Brendon chimed in, "She promised last time and had a pregnancy scare, and you hadn't even kissed her at that point. We just don't want you to be with her and get hurt, Josh. Please, for your own sake, and for Tyler's sake, get rid of her. Debby isn't worth your time or money. She's bad for you, and youre starting to change for the worst" "Only if Tyler stops seeing Jenna" Josh spoke, causing Brendon to sigh. "They're just friends, Josh," He told the drummer, "Tyler's been going to meet Jenna at the café, and going to the library or her house with her to help with homework. She's failing a lot of her classes and he's been asked to help get her grades back on track" "It doesn't explain why she kissed his cheek" Josh grumbled. "Maybe she kissed his cheek in a way to say thank you? You know, like Mel hugs everyone. It's just a sign of friendliness" Lynn spoke, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with Jenna from what I've seen these past few years. She's really nice, actually. She offered to give me a lift home when I was late for my bus" "Did you let her?" Josh asked, and Lynn shook her head. "No, I was late on purpose. I wanted to go to Hayley's after school so when I got home I told my parents I missed my bus so Hayley's aunt came to pick us up and we waited until her mom was home before we left the house" Lynn shrugged, glancing at Brendon. "She's been spending a lot of time with Sarah" He spoke, "You know, Sarah Orzechowski? And she usually hangs around with Debby when Ashley refuses to" "Sarah and Jenna would probably make a cute couple" Lynn told Brendon, "Don't you think so?" "Actually, thinking about it, they would" Brendon nodded, as the three began collecting sticks, twigs and small branches, "I bet they'd win the cutest couple award at prom" "Unless people vote me and Hayley or those people from the other class that I cant be bothered to remember the names of" "Wait, you know the candidates already?" Josh piped up, looking at Lynn who nodded. "Yeah, I was told this morning. You and Debby didn't make it into the list, sorry Josh" "Its okay" Josh shrugged, "There's always next time" Josh nodded and they all walked back to the campsite, placing some of the wood in the little pit that was dug and had rocks around it as well as some grass and old homework sheets that nobody wanted anymore, and brought specifically to use as a fireaid. Lynn showed them all how to make the fire and how to light it, apologising to Tyler for spraying deodorant in his direction to make the fire a little bigger, then lit the barbeque to make their food. The fire was for warmth, heating water and marshmallows only. But everyone could live with that. They'd brought enough snacks to last them when they get hungry and made sure to bring plenty of food just in case, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning soon arrived and Lynn was awoken by her phone going off due to receiving a kik notification.

 

[Bden Urie created a group!]  
Daddy Urie: Hey gays  
Ryro Bean: Wha t is htis  
Ryro Bean: Brendon ur a twink  
Daddy Urie: no I'm not  
Pepe Wentz: U rly r  
[momma joseph is typing]  
Lynn Gunn: brendon youre more of a twink than ryan  
Ryro Bean: excuse u  
Lynn Gunn: :^)  
momma joseph: why isn't Josh in this group  
[momma joseph added Joshua Dunshine]  
[Daddy Urie removed Joshua Dunshine from the group]  
momma joseph: I see  
Pepe Wentz: so why did u make this I have better things 2 do than talk to u shitheads  
Pattycake: :))))))  
Benny Bruce: same  
Pepe Wentz: that dick aint gon suck itself  
Benny Bruce: lets be real though Lynn is the real daddy  
Benny Bruce: If we were both straight I would tap that  
Lynn Gunn: no thx I'm gay  
Benny Bruce: Exactly  
yELYAH: ExcuS E YOU BENJAMIN SHE IS MY GF  
yELYAH: ONLY I CAN TAP THAT  
Lynn Gunn: I can feel you staring at my ass through the window ben go away  
Benny Bruce: Its a nice view  
Benny Bruce: Hayley looks mad whats wrong  
yELYAH: youre whats wrong  
Dadlon Weekend: I'm trying to sleep gay away  
Daddy Urie: :))  
Dadlon Weekend: why do I have a dick drawn on my face near my mouth  
Daddy Urie: WinkWonk  
Dadlon Weekend: no sex 4 u  
Daddy Urie: WAIT NO  
Dadlon Weekend: its not coming off  
Daddy Urie: Wait is it permanent  
Daddy Urie: I thought it was regular marker pen  
Dadlon Weekend: for every day this is on my face, you get nothing from me for a week  
Daddy Urie: That's not fair  
CryBaby: I woke up to this and Hayley screaming at Ben what happened  
Ryro Bean: Ben said hetero things to Lynn  
Daddy Urie: Is it still me who makes u sweat am I who u think about in bed  
CryBaby: No  
CryBaby: I'm gay sry  
CryBaby: go suck Dallons dick  
Daddy Urie: he wont let me I drew a dick on his face in permanent marker  
CryBaby: wha T THE FUCK WHY  
CryBaby: BRENDA DO YOU HAVE A DEAHT WISH  
Ryro Bean: apparently he does

Lynn sighed as she read the messages in the group chat. Only her friends could be like this. They're the most un hetero people in their entire town, and most people in their school call them all the 'gay squad' although there's over 20 of them in that one friends group, but it is mostly split into smaller groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really bad chapter I'm sorry I had to introduce the kik part don't hate me
> 
> Also thank you guys for the (three) Kudos and the reads I really appreciate it ahhhhh <3


	3. three

Tyler sighed as he watched Debby's car roll up. Josh had invited her despite everyone telling him not to and this caused the eldest Joseph boy's heart to shatter, so he decided to go for a swim where the girls were in the lake only a few minutes walk away from the campsite. Once he'd got to the lake, Lynn smiled at him and swam over, just to talk to him but when she noticed his dull expression, she sighed and told Tyler to sit on the docking bay where they were. She climbed up and sat next to him, hugging him in an almost motherly way.

"It'll be okay" She reassured the boy, "We'll find a way to make him realise how awful she is.. Apparently she leaked 'their' sex tape but he hasn't got any data to see anything on social medias"

"That's so horrible" Melanie chimed in from the other side of Tyler, despite having been in the water for over 3 hours and before that she was next to the fire, she still smelt like bubblegum as if her perfume hadn't been washed away.

After about 20 minutes of bitching about Debby, she appeared, looking for Josh.

"Have you seen Joshie?" She asked, and Lynn rolled her eyes.

"No, we haven't seen Josh because he's upset about you leaking a sex tape with someone else. Don't lie and say it wasn't you, or that you got hacked. Don't say anything because we know the truth. Josh might not be bright, but we know about the shit you do"

Debby's jaw dropped as she was left speechless. Infact, everyone were. Even Lynn was. All Debby could do was let out a hmph and turn around, flicking fake blonde hair in Lynn and Hayley's faces as she walked away. Before she knew it, Ryan jumped out of the bushes and punched her square in the nose, wearing one of Lynn's black shirts and one of Melanie's baby blue dungaree dresses with some blue doc martens.

"Wow Ry!" Hayley squealed, running to him with Melanie, "You look so cute!" the bubblegum-scented female finished off

"You don't mind me trying your clothes on, do you?" He asked with a blush, suddenly becoming shy.

"Of course we don't mind!" Hayley told him, "Heck, when we get home we should take you shopping, see what style of clothes you like"

"The only thing that could hold you back are the people at school but don't listen to them, sweetheart," Ashley spoke, "They're all dicks"

Lynn nodded in agreement as she tied Ryan's laces differently to how he had done it, so now he looked even better. Before Lynn and Ryan knew it, the other three girls were snapchatting pictures and selfies with Ryan, saying how pretty he is. He hadn't yet experimented with makeup; that was going to be Melanie and Hayley's department later. Lynn knew that it would be her and Ashley who would take Ryan shopping since Melanie rarely has money and Hayley may seem girly but she absolutely hates shopping no matter how much money she has. 

Tyler walked over and quietly whispered to Lynn about wanting to go shopping too, and she nodded once again. She would do anything to make her friends over, and knew that if this is what would make them happy, she would spend as much time and money on her friends as possible. As long as it wouldn't get in the way of her studies or band practice.

The six walked back to the campsite, talking about fashion as Lynn thought about Josh. How distraught he must be to run away from Debby when she arrived. She sighed and strayed away from the group, telling them that she would catch up with them. She knew where Josh would be and was right. He was in the treehouse that her parents and family friends built when she was younger. She sat next to him and wrapped and arm around him gently, stopping his shaking hands from tapping a beat on his legs.

"You okay?" She asked, "I mean, I cant imagine how sad you must be, Josh.. We tried to warn you"

"I know, that's why I'm so angry with myself" He spoke, "I ignored everyone and put her before everything and everyone, even when she had cheated and I feel so sick, Lynn.. Why did I trust her after I'd been broken multiple times"

"Because you love her" Lynn spoke, "But its a toxic relationship, and we all hate to see you hurting... Have you broken up yet?"

"No, can you do it?" He sniffled, and Lynn nodded, opening Kik to start a chat with Debby.

 

Lynn Gunn: Debby. We need to talk.

Debz<3: What about

Lynn Gunn: Josh. We need to talk about Josh.

Debz<3: Ok, but why? is he ok?

Lynn Gunn: No. He isn't Okay. He's absolutely distraught. I hope you're happy with yourself.

Debz<3: What do you mean?

Lynn Gunn: Its over. He doesn't want to be with you anymore.

Debz<3: Whatever. Bye.

 

Josh sniffled softly as he read the messages, burying his face in Lynn's shoulder. All she knew to do was cuddle and comfort him as he sobbed. It wasn't like Josh to be as emotional as this, so Lynn understood that being as upset as Josh is means that he really did love Debby, but he was starting to realise how awful she really was, and knew that Lynn telling Debby that he wants to break up means that it's a final decision. The girl sitting next to him was going to help heal his heart, even if it would take some time.

"I'm not saying you should use Tyler as a rebound," Lynn spoke, "But when you've gotten over her, you should maybe consider being with him, you know? He really loves you and wants the world to treat you as if you're ever so delicate. He would dedicate all his time to you if he could"

"Really?" Josh sniffled, and Lynn nodded.

"He told me earlier that as soon as Debby arrived you threw your phone on the pavement and ran off, so I figured you'd be here because I showed you this place and you prefer to sit in tree houses when you're upset" She spoke, "I'm gonna go see if anyone else wants anything to eat, I'm gonna order a pizza, do you want anything?"

"Not right now" Josh spoke, standing up to help Lynn  up, "But i'll be happy with a cheese bite margarita, really"

"Okay" Lynn laughed softly as she pair left the treehouse and walked back to the campsite.

Ben walked over, already holding a load of pizza boxes and passed one to Josh, a smile instantly brightening the drummer's face as he opened the box to see which pizza it was. It was a cheese bite margarita like Lynn was going to order, except it came with a tub of garlic sauce and a can of pepsi. Soon enough, everyone were gathered around the campfire eating their pizzas.

"You know," Ben spoke, "If anyone needs drumming lessons, don't ask James for them"

"Why?" Lynn asked, looking at one of the other drummers, who happened to be in Bens band.

"He absolutely shit" Danny spoke, and Cameron, the shyest of the group shrugged.

"I think he's good" Cameron spoke, shuffling slightly closer to James who smiled.

"I know you think I am" James chuckled softly, his Yorkshire accent still relatively thick despite having moved over to the states with his friends and mother when he was 10. Cameron smiled as he felt James' hand interlock with his, and Melanie, who had already finished her pizza and was now taking slices of Lynn's pizza let out a loud 'awh' at the sight, before feeling Josh tense up from beside her, and realised why.

Debby's car was still there and the girl had just emerged from the woods where the smell of burning wood was causing a lot of thick, dark grey smoke to fill the air.

"The treehouse" He spoke, pulling Lynn up as the two ran as quick as possible to the treehouse, Lynn on the phone with the fire service whilst the others threw buckets of water to try and control the fire.

As soon as realisation hit Lynn what was in the treehouse, she passed the phone to Brendon and climbed up into the treehouse, just to get the three things she'd sworn to protect with her life.

"LYNN-" Tyler yelled, eyes wide with fear as branches around the treehouse began to cave in through the roof and did the only thing he could think of; follow her in to help get her out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm gonna make it so that Ryan's not trans but just really likes wearing womens clothing unless I specify otherwise and do make my mind up whether to make him trans or not  
> Also I don't know what flavour pizza Josh likes so :///
> 
> Ok but I was intending on leaving the chapter at 'Debby's car was still there and the girl had just emerged from the woods where the smell of burning wood was causing a lot of thick, dark grey smoke to fill the air.' but I felt as though it would be better to make it more dramatic so there u go


	4. Chapter Four

Tyler panicked as he climbed into the treehouse, unable to see where Lynn is because of the thick smoke. He emerged himself into it properly, hearing a faint cough from the highest part of the treehouse, the stairs that enabled Lynn to get up there had broken away and there was no way for him to get up, or her down without climbing down the actual tree which was also on fire.

"Lynn?" He spoke, hearing a soft, almost forceful 'yeah?' in reply.

"I'm gonna get you out of here" He told her, also coughing from inhaling the smoke, "And youre gonna be just fine"

"No Ty, I'm stuck. Theres a flaming branch pinning me to the rest of the wood and the steps have gone. Get yourself out"

"Lynn, I'm not leaving you" Tyler retorted, louder, less alarmed as he heard a few fire engines, an ambulance and a firebrigade helicopter.

"You have to" She told him, "Please, fir Josh's sake"

Tyler sighed as Lynn mentioned Lynn, and knew that she wasn't going to let him get hurt; so now was his last chance to escape before the entire treehouse would collapse. He rushed to the little trapdoor and clambered down the rope ladder as Brendon grabbed him and held him close, having also just been panicking as he worked for Tyler's life. Josh had frozen to his spot, seeing more wood breaking and falling; Lynns body coming into view as more wood fell around her. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to help so he rounded the tree and found another way into the treehouse. It wasn't the safest or easiest option, but it was the only thing he could do. He got into the highest part of the treehouse and quickly checked Lynns pulse, seeing that she had lost consciousness from inhaling too much smoke and the pain of the branch on her leg.

He managed to shift it a few inches to wiggle her leg free, and threw her over his shoulder the way the firemen would have if they arrived any earlier, and clambered out of the treehouse, turning and bumping into the fireman who was about to rescue them both. Their friends had been evacuated to the lakeside apart from Tyler who was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a damp towel, and the same was now about to happen to Josh; although Hayley hadn't gone to the lakeside. She needed to stay with Lynn. Upon seeing the dark haired female's body, she went into shock and fell to her knees, her arms on Tyler's lap as she cried into the crook of her elbow whilst Paramedics tried to bring Lynn back to consciousness. All Tyler could do was gently rub Hayleys back as Josh held one of her hands comfortingly, gently rubbing it despite his own hand blistering up from touching the burning branch with nothing to protect his hand. It wasn't long before the three got carted away to the hospital, and Hayley was talking to a fireman about what was in Lynns tree house, the things she had to protect: An old diary written by her great grandmother during the war, a photo album and a jewellery box. All the fireman had found was a knitted blanket burnt to a crisp and a small handcarved wooden box. He passed it to Hayley who carefully opened it and nodded, glad that this hadn't been destroyed. Inside it was old jewellery from relatives, and small strip photos of herself and Hayley together; dating back to when they were only kids. The others were finally allowed back to the campsite as the police showed up, to ask questions. Ben noticed that Debby's car was still there and gently nudged Dallon who mumbled to Brendon- the person who wasn't in enough shock to be unable to answer questions and give a statement. He was telling the police everything he knew, and bits of information that the others reminded him about.

momma joseph: Lynn's in a stable condition

yELYAH: Thank god I thought I lost her

momma joseph: But the branch crushed a certain nerve in her left leg

Ryro Bean: What do you mean?

momma joseph: That leg is completely paralysed and she might not be able to walk again because of it

Pattycake: :(((((

CryBaby: But that's the only bad thing, right?

momma joseph: ,,,

yELYAH: Ty what's happened

momma joseph: ,,,

CryBaby: Tell us please

momma joseph: Dont shoot the messenger

momma joseph: But she doesn't remember anyone apart from vaguely recognising Bens name

Ryro Bean: That's something, right?

[momma joseph is typing]

Pattycake: :(((

Dadlon Weekend: ,, Can Hayley drive ,,

[momma joseph is typing]

Dadlon Weekend: ,, from the lack of answers I'm guessing no

[momma joseph is typing]

momma joseph: From what Josh can tell of the situation, Debby knew exactly what was in the tree house and knew that Lynn would go get the things, so basically she was forcing Lynns life into danger, but she probably knew one of us would go help Lynn which would make Josh an easier target if she eliminated the ones who care the most so she could have him and noone could stop her

momma joseph: Josh was gonna give her lessons in a few weeks

momma joseph: Why?

Dadlon Weekend: I'm currently fearing for my life in the back of Josh's car as shes driving

momma joseph:I just told Josh that he might not have a car and he screamed

 

Dadlon Weekend: I'm also screaming

Dadlon Weekend: She's driving on the wrong side of the road and theres a lot of big trucks coming towards us goodbye friends

Dadlon Weekend: I'll see u all in hell

Pattycake: Pete is speeding to make sure Dallon and Hayley dont die but I'm being dragged with him

Pattycake: I see the car

Pattycake: Hayley swerved and hit a tree now theres smoke coming from the from of the car but they look okay,,

Pattycake: Apart from the fact that Dallon had to pull Hayley out of the window

 

momma joseph: Are they actually okay?

Pattycake: Hayleys crying again but yeah

momma joseph: This is josh what happened to my car

Pattycake: ,, the front half is crushed and dented against a tree

Pattycake: ,,, and someone stole your car radio and left a note

Pattycake: The note says 'thx for nothing dickhead; so I stole the radio'

Pattycake: Signed, Debby

momma joseph: , ,, darn it

Dadlon Weekend: I am alive

Daddy Urie: How far did you get

Dadlon Weekend: Half a mile away from the campsite

Dadlon Weekend: 20 minutes walking if Hayley continues to cry

Daddy Urie: We'll pick you guys up on the way past, we're coming home

momma joseph: What abouT M Y C a R

Daddy Urie: I already called a pickup truck, it'll be okay

momma joseph: Ugh

CryBaby: Hows Lynn going to perform if she cant walk or stand,, and if she cant remember us then will she remember how to write music and play instruments?

momma joseph: Its Tyler & good question

momma joseph: The nurse just said no

CryBaby: Debbys almost as bad as Alexa

CryBaby: Except Alexa hurt Lynn emotionally not the way Debby did Josh

momma joseph: ,,, bad news,,

momma joseph: Lynn remembers Alexa and thinks they're still together

CryBaby: ,,, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads and kudos aahhh you guys are amazing !!  
> Also dont hate me for having them talk shit about Alexa San-Roman (Lynns real life ex girlfriend) BC I think she's an ok singer I just dong listen to her stuff BC that wouldn't be fair on PVRIS  
> ,, also I wrote this on mobile so it probs looks like a mess w spelling mistakes


	5. Chapter Five

Arriving back home was stressful, but Ryan wasn't going to let this stop him. He decided to visit Lynn by himself, and gulped as he entered the room.

"Lynn?" He spoke as the female sat up, struggling a little with her leg, "I know you might not re-" "Ry, dont even finish that sentence" Lynn laughed softly, "I made Tyler tell everyone that to scare you guys, but I am having trouble with my leg.. Its like.. I can feel it, but I cant move it, you know?"

Ryan nodded and hugged Lynn, beginning to cry for no particular reason, which alarmed Lynn.

"Are you okay?" She asked, wiping her friend's tears and receiving a small nod.

"Its just that.. I don't know how to tell the others, and I know you girls are the most understanding but I think you're the one I need to tell first" Ryan spoke, "I.. I'm unsure about myself.. Like.. I just see my parts when I'm showering and peeing and I hate it.. I don't wanna be a boy, Lynn.." He took a shaky breath and passed her the phone from his pocket, open on a webpage, "I've been looking it up and I think maybe I'm trans, I don't know, it's kinda all confusing but I feel like you can help me out"

"Of course I'll help you out, Ry," Lynn spoke, "Do you wanna be referred to with she/her, he/him or they/them?"

Ryan thought for a minute before breaking out into a small, shy smile. "I like the idea of being she/her, you know?"

Lynn nodded and passed Ryan the phone back before asking another question. "Do you wanna change your name or are you happy with George Ryan Ross?"

"No, I just wanna be called Ryan, like you've always called me" **She** told Lynn, "But I want it to sound more feminine, I guess"

"So no George's, just Ryans" Lynn nodded, "Do you want me to tell the others?"

"No" Ryan shook **her** head, "I want them all to figure it out, but maybe tell Mel, I don't want her to freak out on me, you know? .. But still use feminine pronouns for me when youre around the others"

Lynn nodded once again then hugged Ryan, smiling as if she were a proud mother and her child had just came out to her. Until Brendon came in with Dallon, hand in hand; mostly because Brendon was absolutely shitting himself and needed the support that Ryan was not currently giving by being sat next to Lynn rather than holding Brendons hand.

"So," Brendon spoke as if Dallon wasn't holding his hand, and dropped it, cutting off their touch by walking to Lynn's bedside; much to Dallons dismay as he'd been crushing on Brendon for the longest time possible.

"You're trans?" Brendon asked Ryan who nodded shyly, hiding her face behind her hair. "It makes sense" Brendon spoke, "And if it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you"

"Thank you" Ryan whispered through some tears, alarming Brendon, "I appreciate it, Bren" Brendon rushed to Ryans side and wiped her tears before pulling her in for a loving hug, and Lynn noticed Dallon sigh softly.

"Dal?" Lynn spoke, causing him to look up with wide eyes, "You okay?"

Dallon nodded before speaking.

"You remembered me" He smiled, hugging her, "This is amazing"

"I never forgot any of you, but play it cool" Lynn spoke, telling her three visitors, "I don't want the others to know yet, Ty was reluctant to lie but everyone's reactions when I supposedly remember them is the best"

Dallon and Brendon laughed softly, and it was Dallon who noticed that Ryan had fallen asleep in Brendons lap and offered to take her home, but Lynn wouldn't let Dallon leave despite Brendon having already stood up and carried Ryan to the tall male's car.

"Do me a favour" She spoke, "Dont let Bren hurt you or Ryan. Ry is really fragile at the minute and needs someone to lean on, and I think Jon would be the best match for her at this moment in time, so I want you to make sure Bren and Jon both become aware that Ry doesn't have want to be called George anymore, and goes by female pronouns"

"I'll do that" Dallon nodded, lightly placing a kiss to Lynn's forehead, "Sleep well tonight, okay?" He told her, "Everyone else are gonna visit you tomorrow"

"I'll try" Lynn laughed softly, "Tell Hayley to be here as soon as she can, visiting hours start at 8"


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lynn can kinda stand and an emo mess is made

Soon enough, school started up again and no one were ready for it. Especially not Lynn. She and Hayley had broken up a few days after the fire because it was too stressful for them both, so now Lynn was practically relying on the rest of her friends. Daddy Urie: Goodmorning fuckers its a school day Lynn Gunn: Its also 3am Lynn Gunn: Why are you awake Daddy Urie: Dunno, why are you? Lynn Gunn: You just woke me up with your dumb kik notif Daddy Urie: Sorry Lynn Gunn: Youre not Daddy Urie: Tru Daddy Urie: So whos giving you a lift to school? Lynn Gunn: I might skip today, I'm not feeling my best Ryro Bean: :((((( Lynn Gunn: I'm sorry Ry I just cant not with Hayley there momma joseph: We'll help you through the day ! Lynn Gunn: I dunno,,, Daddy Urie: What if I buy your lunch Lynn Gunn: What sort of lunch Daddy Urie: Anything you want Lynn Gunn: Tacobell Lynn Gunn: And you buy one for Tyler too Daddy Urie: ,,, I dunno Lynn Gunn: You just said Daddy Urie: Ok fine momma joseph: :D Lynn Gunn: Youre also giving me a lift to and from school every day I ask for one Daddy Urie: My car doesn't fit your wheelchair in, does it? Lynn Gunn: Dunno Lynn Gunn: ,, Ry stop cuddling my leg its weird Ryro Bean: But its warm Lynn Gunn: Yes but I cant move it and its currently hurting Ryro Bean: :(((((( Daddy Urie: Why doesn't Jon give you a ride to school if he's taking Ryan Lynn Gunn: Because I don't wanna third wheel them Daddy Urie: Good Point Daddy Urie: So you'd rather thirdwheel me & Dal? Lynn Gunn: I can converse with you two easier than I can Jon Dadlon Weekend: I'll buy you a starbucks on the way to yours Lynn Lynn Gunn: I'll appreciate that thank you Dalpal Daddy Urie: what about me Dadlon Weekend: That depends Dadlon Weekend: Will you do me a favour first Daddy Urie: Yeah what is it Dadlon Weekend: Stop spamming me on twitter Daddy Urie: wait Daddy Urie: ,,, Daddy Urie: y OU BLOCKED ME DALLON Dadlon Weekend: :^) Daddy Urie: :((((((( Lynn Gunn: Also Dal could you drop me off at Mel's tonight on the way Dadlon Weekend: Is she still,,? Lynn Gunn: Yeah Lynn Gunn: Do you blame her though what Ashley said was kinda mean Daddy Urie: kinda is an understatement Daddy Urie: Even I almost cried Lynn Gunn: Anyway I'm going to bed goodnight Dadlon Weekend: socialite Lynn Gunn: ,,,, Daddy Urie: IVE GOT UR KNIFE INSIDE MY BAKF I'VE HOTNURB ROPE AROUND MY NECK IBR3LEBTHE POSIONBIN MY VEINS CORRODE AND EAT AWAY MY BRAIN I'VE TOLD U 15 DOZEN TIES ND THAT'S 18N0BYIMESB IR I CAN'T HAVE UBTHEN NO ONE CNA Dadlon Weekend: WHy Lynn Gunn: Suffocate it with fire I want to sleep Dadlon Weekend: I have a better idea Dadlon Weekend: Bren open your mouth and close your eyes Pattycake: ,,, Lynn you may as well not go to sleep its time you need to be awake if you wanna be ready for school in time Lynn Gunn: Shit it is thanks Pat ill see you later Pattycake: I'll bring you a schoolbag in Lynn Gunn: <3 Pattycake: <333 Pepe Wentz : :((( Pattycake: loveyou pete Pepe Wentz: I cant wait for later :)) Pattycake : :(( Pepe Wentz love u 2 Patty Arrival at school wasn't the most fun experience that Lynn had ever experienced. People from her grade and other grades were all swarming around her, asking questions about why she was in a wheelchair since although she posted on Instagram, twitter and facebook, she never answered questions about the treehouse or her leg. Getting up the steps wasn't easy, either. It seems that the school didn't care for the students with an inability to walk, as there was no ramp; and all of her classes were at the top floor with no lift. "This isn't going to work" Lynn told the principle, "How am I meant to get up several flights of steps with no lift if I cant walk?" "Good question" The principle nodded, "I'll move your classes timetables so its easier for you to get from room to room, but for today you'll just have to get some independent learning done" "I'll be in the cafeteria if I'm needed" She spoke, Brendon pushing her wheelchair to said part of the school where she sat in their group's usual area which just so happened to be a few tables at the corner of the room away from the rest of the school. Brendon sat next to her with some books and two laptops, but all Lynn could do was write songs. Brendon noticed and sighed softly, knowing that Lynn's writing mood was usually when she was overwhelmed with any kind of emotion, and from the look for some of the lyrics, she could had easily been a ball of anxiousness. After about four hours, it was finally lunch time and her friends came to sit at their usual tables. All of them except Hayley; who went to go sit with Ashley and the school's cheerleaders. "Your TacoBell, as requested," Patrick spoke, passing both Tyler and Lynn the food that they had ordered, as well as a gift for Lynn. "Whats this?" She asked, looking at the large looking box, then up at Patrick. "Well, since the fire," He spoke, "We've all noticed that you've been writing songs more frequently, but because your guitar got destroyed, we all chipped in and got you a new one" Lynn blinked and wiped her hands, unwrapping the box and then lifted the lid to find a brand new guitar, carefully lifting it out and strummed the strings a few times. "Actually, I have something to show you guys, too" She spoke, "Ry knows what it is, and I think Ty might, too, but you'll need to take me somewhere with lots of space and less people" Her friends nodded and they all walked or in Lynn's case, wheeled to the sports hall. Once they got there, Lynn looked up at her bandmates, Alex and Brian. "Can you guys help me out?" She spoke. They both nodded and took an arm each, then carefully lifted her out, supporting her legs. "Okay, now place both my legs on the foor," She told them, and they reluctantly agreed then eventually let go of her, but were still in arms length incase she fell from where she was standing, and slowly moved her left leg; which she was told she wouldn't be able to move again. "Lynn youre standing!" Ben practically yelled, catching some other people's attention; those people were friends with her friends, but weren't too close "This is amazing!" Brendon chimed in, "Do you think you'll be able to walk properly at some point?" "I don't know" Lynn shrugged, having Alex and Brian help her back into her wheelchair, then took her to the musicroom where they set up their instruments to play a song they were familiar with; except Lynn was sitting on a raised stool with a back so she wouldn't fall off. One song turned into several, and before the three knew it, their songs were getting broadcasted through the school for those who were unable to stand in the music room & watch to hear. The rest of the school day turned into a live gig for the many bands or wannabe singers who already had material written and practised. "Today wasn't so bad" Dallon told Lynn on the way home, the girl nodding in agreement, "I never thought we'd see you stand or even move that leg again, even just an inch" "I felt like I could do it, Dally" Lynn spoke, "And I did, I managed to stay standing without needing support" Breadbin Urine: Guys you'll never guess what Lynn did for the first time in ages while you were all in class Gee Way: WHAT WHAT WHAT Frankie: TELLELELELELELELELELTELELL Lynn Gunn: Its not that much of a big deal Lynn Gunn: Its not like I was running a marathon and jumping around on a stage Gee Way: Squitns Petes Princess: Lynn I heard you singing in music room 2 Gee Way: Mikey tell me everything Petes Princess: Actually a bunch of bands were singing but whatever Ray Toro: wait didn't you stand up without help or something in the sports room Gee Way: How do u know Lynn Gunn: Yeah I did Frankie: We were practicing our basketball shots with Tyler after lunch but he got distracted by Lynn standing up Frankie: So then we followed Brendon and those guys to the music room and watched Lynn perform Ray Toro: She was really good I would pay to see a proper concert Lynn Gunn: ,, I'm not that good Breadbin Urine: Shut up Lynn Gunn: ???? Breadbin Urine: Youre the best Breadbin Urine: Better than Mel [Lynn Gunn added Melanie Martinez to the group} Crybaby: its Mel here ive come to say fuck u breaddick [Melanie Martinez left the group] [Lynn Gunn removed Brendon Urie from the group] [Lynn Gunn added Melanie Martinez to the group] Frankie: aren't you the girl with the half pink half black hair who sings about kids stuff Crybaby: ??? Crybaby: yeah I guess ??? Frankie: Frank Iero. Big Fan. Date Me. Gee Way: wait what Crybaby: I'm not into guys?? sorry?? Frankie: its fine I don't like girls I'm gay Lynn Gunn: cough Lynn Gunn: u forgot Jamia is in this group didn't u Jammie: excuse u mr iero Gee Way: oooo I smell a fight coming on Jammie: I will shove ur dick in my vagina if u carry on Lynz: Yeah, you go Jamie! whoooo! Lynn Gunn: ,,, that's 2 hetero 4 me Jammie: actually no I remember the last time and I'm still paying for the consequences always cover ur dick before fucking someone Lynn Gunn: Mel what movie do you wanna go see Crybaby: Will they let you watch a movie at the cinema with your wheelchair Lynn Gunn: They cant stop me Gee Way: I can buy everyone here tickets if u guys wanna go see that marvel film that came out Petes Princess: pls I wanna see it Lynn Gunn: I watched a few trailers earlier and it doesn't seem too bad you'll have to come pick us up I cant walk remember Gee Way: See you in 20 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's multiple group chats because different groups of friends u feel anyway so :)) yay for lynn && I finally brought in MCR so movie chapter or whatever is next probably


End file.
